


Paintings

by sapphirelance



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Fates storyline, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirelance/pseuds/sapphirelance
Summary: Corrin attempts to take advantage of a good day, though she's finding some new difficulties painting while seven months pregnant.





	Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that painting would be a fitting hobby for Corrin. That's just me, anyway. This is nothing but fluff and Kaze being a wonderful husband (as usual) and an excited dad-to-be. Some hurt/comfort stuff. 
> 
> Again, I stink at rating these. It probably doesn't need to be T but I'm leaving it there because I don't feel like changing it.

This time, Corrin just had to laugh.

 

From all the years she spent painting and sitting at her easel, she always wound up with paint somewhere other than her canvas. Arms, fingers, and hands were to be expected—usually as a result of mixing colors or blending them on her canvas. Her brushes and chisels would soon be covered too from what was left on her fingers. Even after trying to wipe her hands clean on a rag, Corrin would discover it was soiled from earlier, leading to a bigger mess. 

 

It truly never bothered her so much. She had made an agreement, however, with her retainers to try and minimize the collateral damage. They ceased their endless chastising and she remained ugly-frock-free. 

 

Only she had never spilled on her stomach before.

 

It had never presented itself as an issue in the past. Now being with child, it only made yet another area for paint to spill. 

 

Because of her aches and her ever changing figure, she had sacrificed her normal wooden stool for a cozier chair. The new positioning took some getting used to, leading to Corrin arching and reaching in awkward positions in order to somewhat-comfortably paint the way she was used to. After much trial and error, Corrin even stood while she painted in attempt to alleviate some frustration and muscle aches to no avail. Chair it was, then. 

 

The new seat also led to a closer distance between her and her canvas. Her knees had bumped into her current piece a couple of times already, leaving blue paint on her capris. Staying positive, Corrin just took it as another method of blending. 

 

After reaching over for a different tool at her table, Corrin paused, something odd catching her eye. Right atop her curved belly was a large glob of white paint that left her wondering where it came from. Forgetting already she had _just_ used the white paint mere minutes ago, and had rested her forearm that held her palette across her middle. It sat there in contrast with her cool-colored, silky, floral robe, dotted with tiny flower patterns and other miscellaneous flecks of paint. 

 

Corrin swore the glob of paint was staring at her, simply _taunting_  her to lose her cool—like everything else had been doing to her lately. 

 

Over the past few months, the little things had become something difficult for Corrin to take in stride. Never one to really worry about the little things prior to her pregnancy, the mere fact that she was struggling so much with them had made her upset. Giving up her training had been the first and hardest hurdle. Though the war was over, and no one had the need to pick up a sword as of late, placing Yato above the fireplace mantel in her chambers made her cry almost unconsolably. Shifting the way she walked, sacrificing her stool for a chair, the first day she noticed she couldn’t see her feet—even having the tailor alter some of her favorite pieces of clothing what seemed like every other week just to accommodate her figure. All had been significant struggles and adjustments for her to take in stride. 

 

All in all, Corrin felt she couldn’t complain too much. It really hadn’t been a difficult seven months, health-wise; everything was running fairly smoothly. She had hit her milestones, she did her stretches, breathing exercises, and meditation daily. The only evidence of weight gain was just the curve of her abdomen. But often her mind took her to different places instead. So much of what was going on inside her was out of her control, but that came with the territory as she was often told. 

 

Despite all that, today was a good day for Corrin. It was one of the first days since this all started that she hadn’t felt like such a slave to her pregnant whims...or mood swings or cravings or gods forbid anything else. It was a rare morning she had awoken and not had the urge to vomit. It had been a rare night she actually was able to get comfortable enough to sleep (not to mention the little one finally keeping still at night for a change). She was going to enjoy it, damn it. 

 

Corrin stared down at her middle and sighed, finding herself laughing instead of crying. With a shake of her head, she shifted her brush to her left hand and with her right she tucked a loose piece of her short, light locks of hair that had fallen from the headband back behind her ear. 

 

“This painting is for you after all,” she whispered. Lowering her hand to smooth over her robe atop her middle, she was careful to not smear any more paint anywhere else. Most of it had dried already, but she was still careful nonetheless. “You’re taking after your mother already—covered in paint.” Corrin paused. “I guess that’s still my fault, technically, but…it’s a nice thought.” 

 

“It is a nice thought.” A gentle voice agreed with her, echoing through her bedroom. Corrin let a small moan escape her lips unintentionally as she turned around to see her husband enter their room, deathly silent as always. Corrin and Kaze hadn’t been married more than a year, but from the time they spent together even before marriage, she had learned to hear him, despite his stealth.

 

It just came when she forced him to wear a bell for a week.

 

Even as he walked through their ample castle champers, he was still silent. His smile warmed Corrin to her core, as it always had. Crossing the room, Kaze approached her and sat next to her on the abandoned stool, cradling a small glass jar in one of his palms. 

 

“Careful!” Corrin squeaked. Kaze frowned, halfway between sitting and standing, waiting until his wife quickly explained herself. A faint pink colored her cheeks as her hand moved over her mouth. “There might be paint there…” 

 

A soft chuckle rumbled in his chest, sitting anyway. He leaned in, cupping the opposite side of her head with his free hand and pulled her gently towards him, placing a firm, loving kiss on Corrin's cheek. He pulled away only a little, just enough so he could look her in the eyes. 

 

“My love, anytime you’re near paint, it’s a risky maneuver,” he said, a smile still occupying his face. He was teasing her, but his dark eyes didn’t have the exact gleam of mirth like when he was normally teasing her. His gaze was nothing but full of love—full of admiration for this beautiful woman that he barely believed he could be married to. Now she was carrying his child. It still felt like a dream for both of them. Corrin still found herself crumbling under that gaze.

 

Reaching over again to plant another light kiss above her ear, Kaze's hand fell from her head to wrapping around her waist. Corrin leaned against him as best as she was able to, despite her discomfort that was beginning to rear its head. With a soft grunt, she readjusted herself in her seat. 

 

“So this is for Little One, then?” Kaze asked, looking over Corrin’s handiwork. Corrin nodded, trying to hold back a moan as Kaze’s hand began to massage her sore, tight back in tiny circles. 

 

“It is,” she finally said. “I’m going to ask Hinoka for help tomorrow with decorating the nursery a little, provided I’m feeling up to the task.”

 

“In asking her or decorating?” Despite his poker face, Corrin noted the glimmer of humor returning in his eyes.

 

“In decorating, smart-ass,” Corrin replied, a smirk tugging at her mouth. She elbowed him playfully in the ribs, eliciting a chuckle out of him. “She’s been begging to help me with practically anything. I’m going to see if she can hang this up somewhere. Think it’ll look okay? Since the room overlooks the lake, it kinda matches...” 

 

“I think it’ll be perfect.” Teasing her was always one of his favorite pastimes. Though he would never tease her about the quality of her work, and his wife did have good tastes. The waterfall painting would go well with the view, no doubt.

 

Kaze noted Corrin’s arms covered with stripes and dots of various shades of green, blue, and white paint, either by accident or she had been testing a palette. Her robe even was the same color scheme, complimenting the paint splatters that covered it. He particularly noticed the blotch of white paint that had made her laugh earlier, the joyous melody that made him weak at the knees. 

 

His hand went to cover it, but moved just below, lightly cradling her stomach in his palm. Corrin paced a hand atop of his, leaning into him in pleasurable silence. It was heaven for a few moments, until pain and discomfort crept back in Corrin’s body. Her smile faded as she leaned away, feeling a stray tear roll down her cheek.

 

Kaze stood first, rising quickly from the stool and helping Corrin stand, walking her back to their bed. She sat down, undoing the sash of her robe that fell just under her bust and slid it off her figure, leaving her in just her bandeau and capris. Kaze whisked it away quickly, draping it over the back of a chair behind him, serving as a mental reminder to pass it on to whoever was on laundry duty that night.

 

“Jakob’s going to be furious,” Corrin said, smiling weakly as Kaze fluffed the stack of pillows against the headboard. “And I’m going to get stuck with a frock.” 

 

“Not if he isn’t the one washing it, dear,” Kaze chuckled under his breath, easing Corrin back into the mount of pillows so she could sit up, but still relax. Going so far as to even propping another pillow under her knees for extra support. She sighed, placing a hand again on her bare, firm stomach, lying back into the bed. 

 

“Comfy?” he asked. She nodded, noticing the goosebumps that began to cover her skin from the breeze that blew in from the window. 

 

Kaze drew a light throw blanket from the bed and covered Corrin with it for added warmth. He stood to shut the window all but a sliver, blocking most the evening spring breeze from her. Sharing the table with Corrin’s paints and brushes was the little glass jar he came in with. Taking it in his hands, he sat at the edge of the bed towards Corrin’s feet, unscrewing the lid to reveal a creamy mixture of some sort. No doubt something he whipped up on his own. He pushed up his sleeves, coating his fingers with the light cream and went to work, gently rubbing it into Corrin’s swollen ankles and feet, even going up her calves. 

 

“I forgot to mention, I was able to find those herbs I was looking for,” he said, not looking up from his work. “I made this up before I came in. It should help with those muscle aches and spasms you’ve been having. And Lady Sakura helped make it scentless, so you can even use it if you feel nauseous.” 

 

With a light moan of relief, Corrin smiled at him tiredly, opening her eyes a bit. “You’re the sweetest man alive, you know that?” 

 

Kaze paused for a moment, looking up at her with a clear flush across his cheeks. After collecting himself, he returned her smile and resumed his gentle massage. “Anything for you, my love. I only wish I could do more.” 

 

“You do more than I could ever hope for,” Corrin replied as Kaze finished with her feet, lying them back on the bed instead of his lap. “I’m beyond lucky.” 

 

He sat closer to her, taking one of her hands in his and gently working through the muscles of her palm. There was another moment of pleasurable silence between them. Kaze finished both her hands and arms, gesturing next for her to roll over (or try to) on her side so he could get at her back with the mixture. Corrin obeyed, adjusting herself against the mountain of pillows once more. Kaze worked carefully, but firmly, knowing his wife was tight and sore. He adjusted his pressure if her face showed discomfort, but she showed no signs of further unease.

 

“If Lady Hinoka can’t assist you tomorrow,” he finally said. “I could be of assistance if you’d like.” 

 

“You already promised you’d set up the crib,” Corrin replied. “It’s not a huge deal. I mean, we still have some time. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do  _everything_ , Kaze. You do so much as it is, on top of all your other duties.” 

 

“Really, it’s no trouble at all.” Corrin detected the faint excitement in his tone, despite him trying to hide it. Maybe she’d let him have this one too.

 

With a closed smile on her face, she shut her eyes once more in pure bliss, concentrating on the soothing motions of her husband, who managed to not stop his massage and sneak a kiss to the top of her head simultaneously.

 

Almost instantly after his kiss, she felt the little jumping bean inside come to life. Quickly tossing back the blanket, she scrambled for Kaze’s hand, placing it against her bare curve so he could feel the movement just under his fingertips. He had felt it before for a fleeting second or two, while Corrin had been wearing a thick winter coat. He was sure he had been imagining it. This time was different. He had never felt it so _close_ to him before. For the moment, he abandoned his massage to bring his lips to the crook of Corrin's neck, resting against her. Even after the turning and kicking ceased, he left his hand where she had placed it, secretly hoping for more.

 

“We could probably arrange something. But only because Little One insists,” Corrin said, lacing her fingers with his.  

**Author's Note:**

> Mighty Midori gets a lovely painting from her mama. Corrin would be a super cute pregnant mom, not gonna lie. Kaze's the sweetest. Sorry (not sorry) if I went overboard. They deserve allllll the fluff. 
> 
> The bell thing originally came from one of Kaze's support conversations with Orochi, but I thought it might be fitting for Corrin to do when she and Kaze first meet--trying to get used to having such a quiet retainer.


End file.
